Morien Amarante
by Silver-Kirin
Summary: Castiel gave up his immortality to be with the one he loves, to live his life hunting the things lurking in the dark. But when trouble stirs, Micah and Castiel need the help of the Winchester brothers. What has a simple flower got to do with the survival of life its self? And what secret is Micah hiding that could put them all in danger? Sequel to Vitam Novam. Castiel/OC
1. Prologue

**Hi Guys!**

**Here is the sequel to Vitam Novam.**

**Just a reminder, I do not own Supernatural and this is my story. I may changed some things, such as creatures or objects in this story, because it is my story.**  
**I don't think I need to put many warnings up here, just that it is a story about supernatural so if things like that disturb you then maybe don't read.**

**Other than that, just the normal following Micah and Castiel as they continue hunting and with to certain brothers.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Morien Amarante

_Immortal amaranth, a flower which once  
In Paradise, fast by the Tree of Life,  
Began to bloom, but soon for Man's offence,  
To heaven removed, where first it grew, there grows,  
And flowers aloft shading the fount of life.  
_Milton - Paradise Lost

Cold, that was the angels first thought.  
She made her way up the steep slope, not sure how far she would have to walk to find what she had been searching for all this time. Rock and dirt continued beneath her feet for as far as the eye could see, but she would not tire easily, not now she was closer than ever.

The area was void of life; dusty and cold. It must be desperate to find shelter, the angel thought, for it to come this far.  
Time leisurely walked beside the angel but she didn't mind his company. To walk on the Earth her father had created, to carry out orders given to her only, it was a blessing.

The wind began to stir as she became nearer to the peak, whipping her white robe around her body, pulling her brown hair back as if to stop her from getting any closer. She was determined though, she could feel and see that this was it, she had finally found it.  
Water was running slowly down the dry cracks in the rocks, the sun revealing itself from behind cloud in a constant stream of sunlight.

Climbing the last of the rock, the angel felt her arms tremble, could suddenly feel the fatigue in her limbs but she carried on, hauling herself to her feet as she breathed in the fresh air. The world lay beneath her, vast in all its glory and the angel smiled; there was something different about seeing it from this level rather than at her post above it all.  
Such life, she thought, who could have thought that the earth would come this far on its own, become such an everlasting entity.  
But that changed as she turned to see what she had come for.

The red flower sat nestled among its wilting leaves, the stem reaching up high off the ground, struggling to hold it up. Bunches of red petals wept down from the sides, the tip barely touching the green grass beneath it.  
The angel stepped closer to it, praying that it will allow her to help it, that it shouldn't be frightened.  
Kneeling before it, the angel gently ran her fingertip down a leaf, feeling her sorrow grip her tightly as the flower quivered at her touch.

Petals fell slowly to the ground, no longer able to cling to the place they had grown.  
It was dying.  
The immortal amaranth was dying before her eyes.

Looking past the wilting flower, the angel stared down to the humans on the other side of the mountain. Buildings tried to reach the sky and she could feel the greed radiating from the city.  
How could they be so cruel? How could they take their very lives for granted in such a way?  
The angel calmed herself, it wasn't entirely the humans fault; they were just guilty of being ignorant.

Turning her attention back to the amaranth, the angel closed her eyes and held the flower gently in her hands. She could feel the life of the small flower, so small and fragile but she knew that it was older than even her by centuries. It had survived this long, it would continue to survive; the angel could feel that as the flower allowed her to hold it tighter.  
It could have killed her if it didn't trust her.

'Please, ancient amaranth, please let me help you.' She begged the flower, a tear forming in the corner of her eye. It was overwhelming, she felt tired, she felt her emotions running, she felt _human_.  
'Entities are working against you, this world is something you are not prepared for. Allow me to protect you, use me however you need in order for you to survive.'

The angel remained still, eyes closed and head bowed.  
The wind smoothly died, the water stopped running and the gravel returned as the grass began to die, receding to the amaranth. Opening her eyes, the angel watched as the weeping petals and green leaves shrivelled into nothing, vanishing from sight until all that was left was the dark blood red flower in her hands.  
Smiling, she closed her eyes and brought the delicate flower to her chest.

Warmth spread through her entire being and the angel gasped, eyes opened as the amaranth vanished from her hands, but she wasn't worried, it was still alive.  
Now all that was left to do was to ensure that whatever dark creatures were out there would never crush the immortality of the amaranth.

* * *

**Prologue up, let me know your first impressions.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Silver-Kirin xXx**


	2. Chapter 1

_...  
Has anyone gone up to heaven and come down again?_

_..._

Then ocean roared with a life of its own, the dark waters swelling and crashing against the shore, battering against the rocks that kept it in its place.

Micah sighed happily, wrapping her arms around her legs that were up against the chest. Her toes played with the fine cold sand that stretched on for miles, her hair whipping around her face but she made no attempt to control it. Along the horizon were black clouds, rolling closer and closer to the shore, but they never reached it.

Heaven, this was her heaven, she knew that. She knew she had died, but that was all she knew.  
Micah sat there, unmoving for however long, her joints not aching, the cold breaking small goose bumps over her pale flesh but yet it wasn't unpleasant. She wasn't tired, hungry or cold, she was perfect.

Yet the more she sat there, the more she felt something uneasy growing in the pit of her stomach. How did she die?  
It nibbled at her memory, it tickled her side with the tip of a feather she couldn't hold still.

Castiel, she was with Castiel, and she…  
When everything flooded back to her, she stood on that beach, screaming and demanding to be released. How long had she been dead? An hour? A day, a month a year?  
How did she get out of here?

Nothing seemed to answer her and Micah could feel her frustration turn into anger. Looking at the dark clouds rolling closer to the shore but remain at the edge of the world, Micah screamed at it to reach her, to rain but they ignored her and she collapsed into the sand.  
This wasn't heaven, she didn't want to be here; cold and alone forever.

* * *

Micah gasped awake, breathing heavily as though she had just broken the surface of that ocean, like she had been stuck swimming beneath its murky depths for too long.

The bed was warm though and she sighed, calming herself and running her hand through her tangled blonde hair.  
A body moved behind her and Micah rolled onto her side, smiling softly as Castiel settle into the mattress once again. His body gave off a warmth that made Micah move closer, her hand snaking over her bare chest and rest her head against his shoulder. Castiel mumble something about her hands being freezing but didn't wake, leaving Micah to think.

She could still remember the pain of when she was killed, remember the sword slicing through her and the fear in Castiel eyes. Then she was in heaven, memories cleaned of anything except her love for the ocean and how peaceful she was when watching and focusing on a storm other than the one that was in herself.  
But when she did remember, she would have done anything to break that illusion, to get back down to earth.

And here she was, alive and breathing, her body whole and mind sound. She was grateful, more than anyone would ever understand but deep down she also knew that she deserved it.

The sun was slowly warming her back as it crept back into the sky for another day, Micah groaning. Castiel was breathing calmly, eyes closed and face slack from any emotion as he slept and Micah carefully took her arm back, getting up from the bed.

Correcting her shorts and overly large shirt, Micah padded softly to the bathroom, not wanting to wake Castiel from his rest.  
Lord knows he needed it.

Staring at the mirror, Micah brushed out her long blonde hair, considering if it was time to get it cut off or not. She was still surprised by her reflection since she returned from Heaven.  
She was expecting her body to still be riddled with scars but everything was smooth, everything was as it should have been if she had not have chosen the life of a hunter.

Leaning of the door frame, Micah sighed as she crossed her arms, staring at the decent sized motel room; it was still too small for four hunters.  
Micah smirked as she glanced over to Sam and Dean; Sam counted for one and a half as his feet dangled off the end of the queen sized bed, face down and snoring softly.  
Dean volunteered for the lounge, pulling the two individual seats together to form a makeshift cot for himself.

Part of her was uncomfortable being with two unfamiliar hunters, but they were the famous Winchester brothers, and the friendship that was there between Cass and Dean was undisputable.

Heading to the kitchen, Micah began to make herself a coffee, stopping the kettle before it got too loud and took a seat at the table, staring out the window, feet up on the chair beside her.  
They took care of the werewolf that was terrorising the town, the poor guy had no idea what he was or what had happened as he gargled on his dying breath.  
In that brief moment as the werewolf lunged from the shadows, interrupting their short conversation, Micah understood how the Winchesters became so feared in the supernatural world and respected among the hunters.

What she didn't understand was how Castiel and Dean were so close and yet there was a gap between them that could be filled in with a million Sams. She wouldn't know though, that was all part of Cass' history and she had no reason to pry.  
Now she didn't know what they were doing. If she had it her way, they would be heading back to Alex before heading off on another hunt but now…  
Now Micah was worried.  
Would Castiel want to return with Sam and Dean, would he ask her to come or was she now part of that history?  
'Any hot water left?'

Micah snapped from her thoughts and looked up to see Dean, messy haired and blurry eyed. He wasn't bad to look at, Micah thought with a small blush but nudged her head to the bench.  
'Just boiled.'  
Dean made a bee line for the coffee, sighing when there was no milk but it didn't stop him joining Micah at the table.  
'Thank you,' he said, slurping at the black coffee.  
'It's the hotel coffee, shit stuff, I prefer espresso.'

Dean chuckled but it didn't last long, his face hardening as he stared at Micah dead in the eye.  
'We haven't properly met,' he said with a smile, holding out his hand, 'I'm Dean Winchester.  
'Micah Wymond.' she replied, taking hold of his hand tightly and shaking it.  
'Thank you, Micah, for helping Cass. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes I know, but,' he tilted his head slightly, staring at a spot on the table. Micah watched as he sucked in his bottom lip before looking back up at her.  
'I couldn't just leave him there, sometimes I had my doubts,' she admitted but she gulped down another mouthful of hot coffee, watching Cass roll onto his stomach, 'but believe me when I say I have no regrets.'

'Where did you find him? He wasn't too badly hurt was he?'  
Micah shrugged her shoulders, setting the cup on the table quietly.  
'I think it was more mental than anything, he didn't have a clue who he was, what he did, nothing. I found him on a river bank, unconscious.'

Dean nodded, something behind his eyes clicking into place, like it made sense.  
'You're a hunter?'  
'Nah, werewolves are just something I like to hunt to pass the time.'  
They both shared a chuckle, Micah still edgy about sharing a cup of coffee with a stranger, even more so when Sam stirred and sat up.  
'Mornin'.' He groaned, pushing lengthy hair from his face.  
'Hey Sammy.'  
Micah just gave a small wave of her fingers around her cup, Sam's face hardening before he got to his feet, only a stride or two for him to reach Micah.

'I never got to, I never really-'  
'Micah Wymond,' she said, holding her hand out for him to shake.  
'A hunter, good job back with the werewolf.'  
Micah chuckled as Sam stretched, tucking hair behind her ears.  
'I think that was all you guys. Good swing anyway Sam,' Micah laughed, rubbing her chin. Sams face paled and he went to start apologising, Micah just smiling.  
'I think I got you once or twice as well.'

There was an awkward silence around the table and Micah sat herself up properly, looking between the two men.  
'Now what?'  
The boys seemed confused by the question but as Micah remained silent, it started to make some sense to them.  
Would they leave without Castiel or would she have to leave without him?  
There was no way they could all work together, it was hard enough trying to keep tabs on two people let alone four.

'Well, we could-'  
'Morning guys,' Castiel interrupted Dean, slipping on a shirt and moving over to Micah. Leaning down he pecked her cheek before heading to get some coffee himself.  
'Glad to see you all getting along.'  
Micah watched Sam and Dean as they watched Castiel, unflinching as they studied every movement he made, Dean slowly looking back to Micah.  
They were still used to the Angel Cass, it was obvious in the way they sat uncomfortably in their seats.  
'You two, you're both…'  
Dean was struggling on the word and Castiel smiled that smile he did so innocently and stepped into help, his hand sliding onto Micah's shoulder, her hand lifting to hold his.

Hurt, that was what Micah saw in Deans eyes; Sam just sat there like a grinning teenager who had no maturity.  
'That's great Cass, I'm happy for you both.' Sam said, genuinely but nothing came from Dean's mouth, not even disapproval, just silence.  
'I know you both must be a little disappointed or shocked that I am human but the thing you have to understand is that-'  
'Can I speak to you Cas? Alone?'

Micah released Castiels hand as he stepped away, a little nervous as Dean got to his feet, leading the two of them out the front. Micah remained seated, not trying to listen to the conversation going on outside, Sam grinning before he busied himself with packing.

All Micah knew as she sat there was that she died and fought heaven for Castiel; she wouldn't let him go without a fight.

* * *

**Hi, slow chapter to start off with but it will get better, trust me.**  
**So will Dean drag Castiel away from Micah? Or will Cass willingly go?**  
**Thanks for reading!**

**Silver-Kirin**  
**xXx**


	3. Chapter 2

_.._

_When a tree is chopped down, there is always the hope that it will sprout again_  
_..  
_

The morning air was cool in Castiels throat, almost to a point where it hurt. Clearing the tickle it caused, Castiel stared out over the car park and buildings to the sunrise, following the bright orange tails of the clouds.

'What's this about you giving up your grace?'  
'I didn't have much of a choice, Dean.' Castiel replied calmly, turning around to face Dean who was pouting at him. The look on his face hurt Castiel; at the time he hadn't been thinking of others like Dean, all he knew was that with all the angels trying to kill him and Micah, he made the choice himself to remain human.  
He preferred it this way; to sleep, to get hungry, to have a parched throat, to _feel _anything and not be punished for it, how could he explain it to someone who once thought that to be an angel was to be perfect?

'I'm better being human Dean, not an angel. You saw what I was like as one, I would rather stay like this then fall back into the chains of being an angel.'  
Dean rolled his eyes but Castiel could feel that Dean understood somewhat, he could remember the utter fear on Deans face when he tried to become something more than a bullied angel.  
'What about us Cass? Did you try to find us? Did you think that maybe a little bit of angelic assistance would help us out from time to time?' Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowed deep in his forehead and Castiel bit his bottom lip.  
'Dean, I am not in existence to sit on your shoulder and snap my fingers whenever you need me to. I have a soul now, I make my own choices.'  
'Is it because of Micah?'

Castiel had to bite his tongue to keep himself from striking Dean. Now that he was human, keeping his emotions under control were not as easy. Instead he hardened his face, deciding that it was best to say nothing at all, just hold Deans unwavering green eyes.

Dean was the one to break away, shaking his head as he moved around Castiel to his beloved Impala.  
Castiel would have said yes to his last question, it was because of Micah but to his dismay it was because of something far more selfish than that.  
He had freedom, he had a place he belonged to. He wasn't living under continuous orders and control, afraid of helping those he cared about, that there was no temptation for him to carry out his revenge.

Dean cleared his throat, forcing Castiel to turn to him, stepping closer to the Impala as Dean held out something to him.  
'It's not your grace but, this is yours.'  
The faded trench coat sat patiently in hands and Castiel smiled like he was greeting an old friend as he lifted it from Dean. Castiel rubbed the fabric between his fingers, nodding his head as he looked up at Dean.  
'You kept it?'  
'Well I thought you might have wanted it once we got you back with all your mojo but…'

Castiel held the trench coat tightly, smiling when he looked back up at his friend.  
Dean still looked the same; dressed in old clothing and stubble along his jaw and his eyes still a deep green that held a lot of sorrow and duty. Castiel wondered what he looked like to Dean, after all he wasn't an angel any more, he could look tired, and his hair could do with a trim and was overdue for a date with a razor.  
But he wasn't entirely human.

'I may still have some abilities.' Castiel said, noticing Dean's ear prick like a dog hearing a can opener. 'Nothing like before, but I can still sense things, learning how to control my senses to heal spiritually. With enough practice, Micah reckons I can be stronger than ordinary men and maybe even teleport.  
'Dean was frowning now, confused and before he could ask Castiel already began to answer.  
'I wasn't born human, my soul may still have traces of my old grace.'

Dean shuffled on his feet, stepping closer to Castiel with a low voice, Castiel taking a step back. After years helping the man and countless warnings about personal space, Castiel was surprised that Dean would be forgetting it now.  
'So what now? Just be human and run around hunting with your girlfriend?'  
'Compared to what?' Castiel asked, needing to hear from Dean straight up what he was wanting his friend to do.  
'You're coming with us, why are we even discussing it?'

Part of Castiel was hurt and disappointed with Dean's answer. After everything they had been through, he was still trying to pull him along like a dog on a lead?  
'I have a choice now Dean,  
'So you choose a piece of ass over us? Over me?' Dean looked just as hurt by all of this as Castiel, who sighed heavily as Dean chewed his bottom lip before frowning at Castiel.  
'Micah isn't a… a piece of ass,' Castiel argued. He wasn't sure what Dean meant by that comment but he knew it was intended to be insulting.  
'What would you do if it was Lisa?'

Dean's face dropped and Castiel could see the understanding creep into his expression. Castiel hated to bring up Lisa, the woman he would do anything to protect but Castiel knew it was the only way to explain to someone like Dean what he felt for Micah. The only way he could protect her was to be by her side, there was no way he could leave Micah because it kept her "safer".

'Cass, I'm sorry. I just thought, we thought you were…' he hesitated on the word before grinning weakly, 'good to have you back.'  
Returning the grin, Castiel wasnt sure what he should say, if anything but Dean grabbed his shouder, pulling him in for a tight embrace. Castiel returned it, wanting to everything he could to help his friend. They had been through too much for Castiel to not be protective and he could understand now the significance behind each embrace Dean and Sam shared; they were family.

Pulling away, Dean chuckled and pushed Castiels shoulder slightly before moving around him and back inside.  
Castiel followed, placing his trench coat on the table as Dean packed his belongings messily into his bag, Sam doing the same.

The bed that he had slept in with Micah was made roughly, and her bag sitting waiting. Castiel wouldnt know what to do without Micah now. He understood that he was more useful as an angel, but now that he had this taste of mortality, he wasnt going to take anything for granted.  
The bathroom door opened and Micah stepped out, dressed and hair neatly brushed. It bounced around her shoulders and back, gold in the way it glimmered in the light. He was hypmotised as she walked, tight blue jeans clinging to long legs that made their way over to him.  
Perhaps he was more of a prisoner to her, but there was no need for chains.

'Get dressed Cass or I'll leave you behind.' she smiled up at him, pools of green watching his face as he smiled. Looking over her shoulder slightly, Micah lowered her voice and leant back on the table, the top button of her grey shirt slipping from its hole.  
'So what are you doing?'  
Castiel couldnt help but smile and lean in to her, trying to kiss her but was met with her hand. Castiel kissed it anyway, opening his mouth to speak to be interupted again.  
'We're going our seperate ways.'

Slipping off the table and turning to face the Winchesters, Micah had more superise in her face than anything else. For some reason Castiel was expecting Micah to have a smirk of success or at least smile at him but it wasnt there, just watchful eyes.  
It was hard for Castiel to choose, and Micah seemed to catch onto that as she stepped in front of the brothers.  
'At least come back with us, to our... base.'

Sam and Dean looked at Micah and then to Castiel, confused.  
'We're heading back to a mates place, come and catch up a bit while you find a hunt.'  
Castiel remained quiet behind her, waiting for the brothers response. He felt glad, it swelled in him as he watched Dean look at Micah.  
'A mate?'  
'A hunter, my cousin.'  
Sam and Dean shared a look before they nodded, accepting her offer.  
'And dont worry, he is more of a stay and home hunter. Buried under books and bottles of whiskey most of the time.'

Micah turned, patting Castiels cheek before she grabbed her things, the Winchester brothers chuckling to themselves.  
'Something funny?' Micah asked and Castiel stepped across to rub her bare arm, knowing that when it came to her family, Micah wasnt one to step aside; he was glad that he fell into that catagory with the Winchesters and now Micah.  
'No, no offence,' Dean grinned, sharing a look with Castiel, 'just reminds us of someone we know.'

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!  
Sorry I havn't been updating as often as I should, been in Germany for some family emergency things.  
Back to normal now.

Silver Kirin  
xXx


	4. Chapter 3

...  
_My little children, let us not love in word, neither in tongue; but in deed and in truth_  
...

They pulled up in the rocky driveway, Micah relaxing her grip on the wheel as they drove closer to the house. It was odd to think she was comforted by the old wood and not so green grass but then again it was better than a cheap motel rooms with a funny smell.

The sun was hovering in the sky, casting its warm latr afternoon glow but Micah didnt pay attention to the time. Stepping up onto the porch, she didnt even have to knock on the door before it was opened, Alex almost walking into her.  
'Mickey! Good to see you're sti in one piece. Ever occure to you to pick up the phone once in a while?'  
'Alex, good to see your still hanging around here, all in one piece.' she smiled, flicking his growning ponytail, 'ever occure to you to pick up a pair of scissors?'  
With a smile on his face, Alex pulled Micah in for a tight hug, not willing to let go. When he did, that was when his eyebrow rose.  
'Where is Castiel?'

Micah fixed the bag on her shoulder, tucking her keys into her pocket.  
'Don't worry, I'm going to have some friends around.' she grinned, stepping around Alex and stepping inside. 'Where were you off to?'  
'You and friends? Ha! If its a crate of cats I dont want to know about it. And me? I was off to invite some of my own friends around; Jim, Jack and Johnny.'  
Micah chuckled, dumping the bag at the foot of the stairs.  
'I dont think I want you hanging around that crowd anymore, they're a bad influence on you.'  
Alex mimicked Micah speaking with his hand, his eyes rolling but he closed the door, arms folded.  
'Seriously.'

'Seriously,' Micah replied, 'We finished up our case after we bumped into some other hunters, they know Castiel from... well before I met him.'  
Alex become suddenly concerned, his face hardening.  
'Hunters, Micah you know how I feel about-'  
'Winchester ring a bell?'  
Concern vanished, replaced by hard pale marble that she had seen before; he didnt know which emotion to show. Micah wasnt sure what that meant exactly, but the fact that he went silent was enough to make Micah suspicious.  
'You know who they are, don't you? Of all the hunters, the two that you find are the two that are always in the middle of every disast-'

There was a knock at the door, but it didn't stay shut long after that.  
Castiel stepped in, followed by both the Winchesters who had a soft expression on their faces like kids going around to a friends place, unsure of what to expect.  
Castiel walked straight to Micah, kissing her temple before he looked to Alex, giving him a nod.  
'This is Sam and Dean Winchester. They are... close friends of mine.'  
Alex grinned, shaking their hands politely.  
'Nice to meet some other hunters. Maybe you could show Micah here a thing or two.' he joked, Dean glancing over his shoulder to Micah who punched Alex's arm.  
'Actually she was the one who showed it to us this time round Mr-'  
'Alex, Al, whatever works for you boys.'

* * *

It was well and truely dark by the time everyone decided to turn in.  
With re-heated food and cold beer in their stomachs, it had been an evening of swapping stories and tips. Alex seemed to have the most fun, showing Sam his collection of books and sharing information on nasties that they didn't know of or didnt have enough of; Dean and Micah sharing stories of Castiel.

The whole time though, Micah felt that there was something off about them; for brothers they seemed close, but there was something in the way Dean watched his younger, taller brother.  
And time to time she found herself staring at Dean.

'Does he still have this urge to be like, this close to your face when he is explaining something serious?' Dean asked, holding his hand a hairs width from his cheek. Micah laughed around the mouthful of beer she was trying to swallow.  
'Yes! And you try to say something funny or witty and he does this squinty eye thing, tilting his head until you give up trying to explain it!'  
Micah and Dean shared the laugh, Castiel sniggering playfully in between them as he gulped down his drink.

Micah patted his leg, smiling as he refused to look at her.  
'Aww, come on Cass, I can imagine you picking on me in the car with this one on your way here.'  
'Come on guys...'  
'Yeah, in fact he told me that you do this funny thing with your tongue when you two are both-'  
'Whoa alright,' Micah giggled, shaking her head at Dean. Getting to her feet, she pulled her shirt down properly over her stomach, not missing Dean trace the bare skin near her hip before it was covered.  
'Well I'm calling it a night.'  
'Yeah, me to.'

Alex had already set the Winchesters up with a swag on the floor and a blanket on the couch; of all the rooms in this place Micah thought, there were only two that had a bed you could actually sleep in.

Micah was at the base of the stairs, about to head up to her room but caught Castiel denying something to Dean, who rubbed his head angrily.  
Pretending that she didnt see anything as Castiel walked over, Micah smiled at him and lead him up the stairs.  
'They seem nice. Everything alright?'  
Castiel nodded, closing the bedroom door behind him, frowning slightly.  
'Why wouldnt it be?' he asked, stripping off his shirt as Micah flicked on the lamp.  
'No reason.' Micah smiled; she knew Castiel was lying, he hadnt had that much practice yet but she hadnt known him long enough to ask about all his secrets, which she had a feeling were the darkest.

Castiel sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing his hair, Micah standing between his knees.  
'Thank you.'  
Micah ran her hands gently along his jaw, watching him carefully as large blue eyes watched her back.  
'For what?' she asked. Castiels hands snaked up to her waist, tugging at her jeans to pull her closer.  
'For being you. For allowing Dean and Sam to come to your home.'  
Micah bit on her bottom lip, exagerating thought.  
'It was good of me wasnt it?' she chuckled and Castiel looked at her with those innocent eyes but she knew he was not as innocent as he looked.

Undoing her jeans, Micah stripped them off, kicking them to wherever they landed and stepped up onto the bed, knees either side of Castiels hips. He held her close, hands gently running up to the nape of her neck, pulling her lips to him as Micah started on whatever remained of his clothing.  
They fell back soon, Micahs hair falling around her shoulders as she tore away from Castiel.  
'I'm glad you decided to stay.'  
'Why would I leave?'  
Micah could think of a million reasons for him to leave, but they way he looked up at her as she straddled him, naked in the dull light, there was no overpowering lust, just love, and Micah returned it.

It was odd to wake up alone, the side of the bed that Castiel usually hogged was empty, only cold sheets greeting Micah as she rolled over.

The sun was up, reminding her that the day had already started and she was late. Sitting up, she held the sheet to her bare chest as she pushed messy hair from her eyes.  
It wasnt a regular activity they did, Micah had to be honest, it wasnt like they were honey mooners that couldnt get enough of each other; Micah and Cass still had work to do but when they did get the time to themselves...

Micah went to stand up, swaying on her feet slightly as she dug around for clean clothes. As she checked herself over in the mirror, she noticed a small mark on her neck, the lightly bruised skin not completly obvious but she kept her hair down all the same.  
Everyone didnt need to know that her fallen angel was her very own innocent sinner.

Reaching the foot of the stairs, Micah paused as her head swam again but pushed it down as Castiel came up to her, giving her a kiss before handing her a cup of coffee.  
'Morning.'  
'Sleep well?' Dean asked, bag over his shoulder and brother beside him, eyes shifting between Micah and Cass.  
'Yeah, you guys going?'  
Sam nodded.  
'We got a lead not far from here, going to check it out straight away.'

Castiel stiffened but he nodded, Dean dropping his eyes to his feet. Alex was sipping from his coffee mug, which Micah knew probably had more whiskey in it that coffee.  
'I've got one for you two when your ready as well.' Alex said, waving to the Winchesters before disappearing into his office.

'We better be making tracks.' Dean said and left the house, Castiel and Micah remaining on the porch as Sam dropped into the Impala. Dean paused, hesitating but gave them a salute with his fingers.  
'See you round.'  
'Keep in touch.' Micah smiled, needing to say something because the silence between Castiel and Dean was honestly a little awkward. Looking at Castiel, she could see his mind racing a hundred miles an hour; torn between the longing to go but the need to stay, or perhaps it was the other way around?  
Carefully she wrapped her arms around him, his warm hand holding her hips.  
They would see each other again, Micah would bet on it.


	5. Chapter 4

_...  
Everything that happens has happened before and all that will be has been.  
..._

'I wish we could just have a week off,' Micah groaned, falling back onto the hard motel bed, 'even just more than a night, I'm getting tired.'

Castiel sighed, locking the door behind him and dropping his fake badge and jacket onto the table. The self contained room was decent enough, the modern interior fitting in with the busy town they were hunting in. Pulling free his laptop, he watched Micah as it started up; Micah pulling off her pencil skirt and tossing it aside; no shame when it came to her body. As she ediquatly put it once, he had felt it more than he had seen it so what was to hide?  
'I just wish they could all take a break from killing innocent people.'  
'Sometimes they arnt so innocent and deserve it.' she pointed out, bare feet padding to the kitchen as she hiked up her baggy trousers.  
'Not this time.' Castiel said sadly, studying his computer screen.

Behind him he heard Micah pause in her chewing, the cracker placed on the bench and forgotten about as she took a seat in front of Cass.  
'Alright, what have we got?'  
Castiel sucked in a deep breath; he had done this a few times, and he knew Micah was going to mark him on how well he was now able to gather information on a relevant case.

'So, all the victims seem to be children, aged anywhere between a couple of months to eleven years. There have been some cases where adults, the parents have died also but not by the same cause.'  
He had to swallow hard; they had just returned from the morgue and he pulled at his tie until it was loose and undid the first couple of buttons. They were so small, so innocent as they laid pale on the slabs; the only thing Castiel wished for was that it was quick.  
'They just seem to die in their sleep; their bodies still childlike but their blood screen came back with the results showing...'  
'That they were the blood cells of old folks.' Micah finished for him, looking at the paper, 'but the parents that have died have been killed quiet physically.'

Castiel flinched slightly at the crime scene photos; the stomachs of the adult victims were ripped open by what the police claim to be sharp blades or scissors, but Micah knew what they were off, they were looking for something with claws.  
'So what, the parents just get in the way? They arent the target, the kids are. Seen anythng like it before?'  
Micah nodded her head, tossing the paper aside and folding her arms.  
'Lots of things feed on kids; their minds, their imagination, dreams, souls...' she trailed off and Castiel forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat, 'but this is something different, I can feel it.'

They were silent for a long time, comfortable to be in just each others presence but the heavy weight of this hunt was almost suffocating. They continued the rest of the day by scouring the internet and whatever notes Micah had in that diary of hers, Castiel just wanting this case to be over.

With a groan he sat back in his chair, feeling his back crack multiple times. He couldnt even remember moving for hours, everything was so stiff. As he stretched his arms out, his eyes caught the faded white scars up his arms. They werent all that noticable but every now and then he caught Micah looking at them or stroking the pad of her finger along it.  
Did it remind her of when she almost lost him?

Micah was still on the bed, Castiel smiling as she breathed gently. He wasnt sure how long she had been asleep for but he wasnt going to wake her; she hardly got any sleep while on jobs, too busy concerning herself with the problems of everyone else.  
Quietly he got to his feet, stepping quietly to get the motel key. He was still dressed in his suit and pulled the tie off completly, pulling on his jacket. As he reached into his bag for his wallet, his fingertips brushed across the well worn trench coat folded neatly and tucked in the corner.

He didnt want to put it on.  
Part of him was desperate to fall back onto something familier, to find some sort of comfort in wearing the trench coat but then it would also mean that he was shrugging those burdens and responsabilities back onto his shoulders.

As he locked the motel door behind him and walked slowly down the pavement, Castiel sucked in a tight breath when he realised how selfish that sounded in his ears.  
Not everyone got to pick and choose what their fate was, and maybe Castiel still had no control, but at least he could decide he wasnt going to put the coat back on.

Night was falling slowly, the setting sun casting eerie orange glow over the town but Castiel didnt pay it any attention, instead having already memorised his way to the nearest diner, his eyes not focssing on anything.

It had been a suprise to see Sam and Dean again, and even more so to be wanted back into their family as though he never left, as though he had never done those things that he had done.  
Like he hadnt threatened them, hadn't slaughtered people, abused the power he had taken.

He could sense the anger and mistrust beneath Deans mask of control.  
Nothing would allow Dean to forgive Castiel completely, after all he hardly did himself.

After quickly picking up a couple of burgers and a six pack from the diner, Castiel made his way slowly back.  
Now the sun was completely gone, hidden behind the horizon and the street lights flickered to life. Even in this cool weather people were still lively, busting past one another on their way home from work or heading out with friends and family.  
It still felt odd to be blending in so easily, to be brushing shoulders with other people as he walked. After so many years of watching, so many years longing and wondering he was here and it was incredable.

People may take it for granted, this tamed freedom that they all had but at the same time they were so vividly unaware of how easily it could be snatched away from them.

Did they know that the person they just walked past was human or did they just take it for granted?  
Eyes were always open, but never truely seeing and ears were always hearing but never listening.  
Darkness was surrounding each and every one of them, their destination of life already determined and they had no idea.  
Maybe they did have their suspicions, maybe they did think that the murder last week was strange, or that person they had known for years was acting too strangley.  
But anything paranormal was ruled out.  
If only they knew the half of it.

Castiel tensed ever so slightly when the shrill alarm of a police car reached his ears. The car sped past, in too much of a rush to get to their destination to spare a moment for the break as they rushed the lights. People began to speak in a hush, wondering what it was that had happened but Castiel ducked his head, moving quicker along the path back to the motel.

When he was close enough, he could see movement inside the room before the door opened, Micah dressed in her typical hunting gear and bag slung over her shoulder.  
'There you are, chop chop.'  
She tossed the bag into the car and Castiel raised an eyebrow as she didnt spare a second glance at him, starting the engine.  
'Whats going on?' he asked, taking his seat next to her and picking out his gun, checking that there was a round in the chamber before lifting the bag of burgers.  
Micah screwed her nose up at the smell and Castiel frowned slightly as she shook her head, loose hair falling into her eyes.

'Cops are chasing a suspect that fled from a house.' she said, shifting the car into reverse and taking off into the street.  
'Parents have been rushed to hospital with injuries,' she trailed off and Castiel sighed, knowing what was coming next, 'their daughter is being taken to the morgue.'  
Castiel sucked in a sharp breath, fixing the sleeve of his shirt and helped Micah find the right street.  
'How long ago? Wont there still be police there at the scene?'  
Micah shook her head, squinting as she tried to read the street sign in the dark.  
''Bout an hour, it should be sealed off by now.'

After a few minutes they came to a stop at the beginging of a quiet street. It was dark save for the street lamps and Castiel ate his burger while Micah remained still. The engine was off and the cool air of the night was biting at his arms.  
'Think it is still here, whatever it is?  
Micah shrugged, glaring at Castiel as he chewed down a mouthful of meat.  
'Dont know. We need to figure out some sort of pattern and the quicker we can check the place out then the less chance there is of people contaminate the place.'

Slipping on her leather jacket, Micah walked along the pavement, Castiel not far behind her as he tucked his gun into the back of his pants.  
The whole street was unnaturaly quiet; blinds drawn closed in peoples homes and no cars on the street.  
Micah checked each letter box number as they strolled pass, Castiel scanning every where else for anything out of the ordinary but nothing stood out.

The house they stopped out the front of was small and neat. White walls were lined with numerous coloured flowers and additional yellow tape. A police car sat in the driveway, the static of a radio peircing the quiet night.  
The officer was seated in the car, staring out onto the street and keeping a weary eye on them as they strolled pass, looking every inch the curious passerby.

'Think theres more than one?' Micah asked and Castiel shrugged his shoulders, not able to see anything beyond the fence or inside.  
'Try around the back, they probably arent expecting anyone to try and break in, it wasnt listed as a bugerlary.'  
Micah nodded, tying blonde hair up high and slipping off the foot path, Castiel following her along the neighbours fence quietly and helping lift her over. Not as skilled as Micah yet, Castiel took a little longer to join her in the backyard, hoping the people inside thought they had a possum problem, a big one.

Swiftly Micah stepped over the toys that lay strewned across the grass and to the back door, hunter eyes already sharp and picking up any traces of anything supernatural. Castiel tried not to focus on the evidence of a child, a young girl Micah had said, instead trying to focus on the fact that at least there was no family dog.  
They always made the situation difficult.

Micah made a tight noise as she fiddled with the lock, Castiel standing beside her, gun drawn and eyes sharp and watchful.  
With a reassuring click the back door slid open and they stepped under the tape, ready for anything.

Everything seemed in place, dark and asleep for the night but Castiel knew better, the nagging sensation that something was pulling at him.  
Micah rolled her wrist, pointing to the back of the house before gesturing to him and Castiel nodded.  
Quietly he made his way through the kitchen, seeing the dishes waiting in the sink from the night and into the corridor. Each room was dark, hardly lit from the light that bleached through the curtains and it took him a moment to adjust.  
The first room he came to had the same police tape over it and barely touching the handle he pushed it open, ducking under the tape and stepping into the childs bedroom.

There was hardly anything out of place and Castiel sighed lightly as his boots hushed against the soft carpet. Toys were nearly put away besides a colouring in book which lay open and abandoned on the floor.  
Stuffed animals watched Castiel as he moved further into the room, trying to pick out anything that shouldnt be in a childs room but the only thing that was out of place was the fact that there was no little girl.  
The pillow was still dented from where her head had been, the blankets tossed aside in panic from whoever had discovered the body.

'It was the mum that managed the call.'  
Micahs voice behind him made him flinch but he kept steady as he moved to the window, checking that it was locked and for anything; sulfer, odd marks...  
'She must have come in just after it happened and called before she was attacked.'  
The soft buzzing of the EMF cut through their silence but it did nothing to point them in any direction.  
The only noise that did make them pause was a sharp creak.

Castiel instantly tightened his grip on the gun, stepping in front of Micah as he crept to the hallway. It couldnt be the police officer, he would have had a torch and demanded who was here or at least not be careful where he placed his footing.

Light drowned his vision, disorientating him for a moment before a hand gripped his shoulder, holding him steady.  
'Cass?'  
Castiel frowned at the voice, blinking away the white in his eyes before he felt his eyebrow raise. Micah moved behind him, her own scoff enough to confirm that Castiel wasnt seeing things.

Sam and Dean shared a glance with each other before grinning back at the two of them.  
'Fancy meeting you nice folks here.' Dean said with a quiet chuckle before he softened his stance. Micah returned it with a breath of laughter, Castiel unsure as to why the brothers would show up here on their case.  
Micah stepped around Castiel, giving Deans shoulder a hard poke.  
'Dude, when I said keep in touch, I had more of a postcard in mind.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading and being patient.  
Been in Germany for a couple of weeks on some urgent family drama but back to normal now.**

**Thank you!  
Silver-Kirin  
xXx**


	6. Chapter 5

_...  
Where there is no guidance, a people falls,  
but in an abundance of counselors there is safety  
..._

'Shapeshifters?'  
Micah stared up at Sam with a disbelieving frown from her spot on the bed, Sam and Dean towering over her with their arms folded.

The click of her gun broke the short lived silence, tossing the cleaning cloth away from her as she waited for the boys to answer.  
Dean just shrugged, slumping into a chair while Castiel shared a look with Micah.  
'What did you guys think it was?'  
Micah blew her fringe from her eyes on a sigh, tucking her gun back into her bag.  
It wasnt that she was annoyed that the Winchesters had interupted their case, it just meant that one of them was wrong or that there was something not right with this hunt.

'Dont know, but not a shapeshifter, there isnt any evidence of that.'  
'Other than the muck in its lair or the fact we chased it here.'  
Shooting Dean a quick glare, Micah threw her hands into the air and surrendered, Castiel giving a light chuckle with Sam as he passed them a beer.  
To be honest it hadnt taken Micah long to work out that her unease was called for; whatever they were hunting it was getting desperate.

Still, it was hard to believe the brothers that a shapeshifter turned up at the same scene they were at chasing something that seemed to be a little less physical.  
Micah had scoured the internet and archives at the library in some sort of attempt to find anything that would give a clue to when this sort of thing had happened before anywhere, anytime but in the end she was left with nothing but scrap.

'Well unless shifters have suddenly got a taste for children I think we have something else doing the killing.' Micah pointed out the obvious.  
'Sammy, I'm gonna need some fuel.' Dean said with a sigh, pulling his chair closer to the table and slipping out of his jacket.  
Rising to his feet, Sam grabbed the keys from Dean and looked expectantly to Micah and Cass.  
'He means pie. You guys need anything?'  
Castiel shrugged and Micah rubbed the back of her neck.  
'Some asprin wont hurt.'  
With a nod, Sam left without another word, Castiel leaving with him.

The door locked with a click and Micah groaned as she got off the bed. It felt odd to be in the company of Winchester, but she knew she could easily get used to the feeling. For so many years she had depended on only herself, had no one to care for but herself but now she had Castiel, it made her realise that sometimes to have partners, to have friends rather than contacts often meant the difference between life and death.

Moving cautiously as Dean sipped his beer, eyes locked on the paper in front of him, Micah let her hair fall loose over her shoulders and took the seat across from him.  
He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow as Micah stared at him but with a quick smile she snatched up her folder, relaxing back into the seat.  
'So, a shapeshifter?'  
Dean flipped his paper around for Micah to see, his fingers letting the paper slip free.  
'Yep. Only one and its been on the move for a while.' he eyed Micah, his green eyes scanning over every feature and she shifted slightly, feeling a blush dust her cheeks.  
'Not sure what its doing though, so far it hasnt got much of a body count, robbing a few stores here and there and only those that seem to get in its way have been dropping.'

Nodding slowly, Micah looked down at the map spread out on the table, crossing off all the towns that had been listed in Deans messy handwriting.  
It didnt take long for something to click in her mind and she scooped up the map she had shoved in her bag.  
'Whatever we're after, it has a thing for children. That seems to be the only connection; different gender, age, back ground.' she moved her hand across the map, circling the towns that the incidents had been happening and she heard Dean suck in a deep breath when they overlapped each time.  
'Coincidence?'

Micah gave him a doubtful look and he tried to smirk but instead he rubbed his temple.  
'That doesnt make sense.' Micah growled out, pulling her hair over her shoulder and getting to her feet.  
'Since when do Shifters drain kids life?'  
Dean was quiet; so unlike the Dean Winchester Micah had heard about from others. A quick witte smart mouth womaniser that just happened to be one of the greatest hunters of this time. The Dean that was in front of her seemed more worried, tense and focused; not that it bothered her that much but it made her worry about wether it was her presence with Castiel that had been the cause of it.

'You said that they were drained?'  
Micah snapped from her thoughts, nodding her head.  
'Yeah. It happens at night and the coroners report shows that they just aged within a matter of minutes.' she handed him the reports, taking off her jacket and dumping it on the bed. Her bare arms tingled at the cool air, but if she kept being warm she would roll over and go to sleep.

'I've seen this before.' he said suddenly and reached to his bag beside him, pulling free a leather journal. It looked well loved and Micah edged closer to him, trying to read over his shoulder as he scanned through the pages. It was similar to her own journal, only this one contained a lot more information, emphasised by the sheets hanging from the side where they had been stuffed in.

'Pontianak.'  
Micah made a tight noise as Dean stopped on a page. It barely had anything written on it but the image was enough to send a shiver down her spine. The crude drawing was hardly detailed but the black rings around the eyes and tattered gown gave a face to the creature killing the children.  
'Their prey is usually men and they are quite destructive when it comes to devouring them. They can be seen as young women, beautiful until, you know...' Dean held up his hands, mimicing claws and a snarl, Micah trying not to smile so it didnt encourage him.  
'It says that they leave a floral scent,' Micah read, reaching across to point to Dean where she was up to.  
'The kids room, it had a sweet smell,' Micah remembered and Dean nodded in agreement.  
'Thought maybe because it was a girls room.'  
'But why is this thing going after children? Why is it taking away their life rather than shredding them?'

Micah tried not to sound cold but maybe it wasnt a Pontianak that they were after, it had to be something else.  
'They often need a life source to keep their own. As immortal as they may be, they still get hungry.'  
Dean rubbed his jaw before gulping his drink, Micah taking a step back.  
'That explains why the kids blood was aged so drasticly.'  
'Its getting desperate if it is going after children.'

Micah took her seat again, scanning the map with an angry glare as if it was hiding the secrets from her.  
'Going by this it looks like it goes street by street.'  
'Lucky they havent called the CDC yet.' Micah scoffed, watching Dean as he bit at a nail on his finger.  
'At least it means we know roughly where it is going to strike next.'  
Micah nodded; at least that part was easy.  
'Does it tell us how we can stop it?'  
Dean looked back at his journal, nodding slowly.  
'An iron nail to the back of the neck.'

At least that wasnt as complicated as Micah had been expecting. Slapping her book closed, she rubbed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, crossing her arms and watching Dean as he finished his beer, green eyes watching her.  
He was attractive, Micah had to hand him that.  
The way he sucked on his lip in thought or bit his nails were little details Micah had already picked up on. His jaw was strong and cheekbones practically perfect; it was no wonder he was such a womaniser, all he had to do was look at them and they would swoon.

'So, you and Cass hmm?'  
Unable to hide her chuckle, Micah got to her feet and grabbed a coke from the little fridge. She had been waiting for this to be brought up but it didnt feel as intrusive as she had first expected it to be.  
'Yep. Doesnt bother you does it?'  
Dean shook his head, moving to stand beside her, grabbing another beer.  
'No, no.' he said a little more firmly. Something in his expression changed and Micah tilted her head, waiting for him to speak.  
'Whats he like?'

Micah felt both her eyebrows lift to her forehead after a deep scowl.  
It wasnt the sort of question she had been expecting at all.  
'What? In bed?'  
'No! God no,' Dean laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he sculled half his beer.  
'No, ew, thanks for that image.'  
'Not all that bad is it?' Micah joked, poking his arm and not missing his shrug of agreement. Perching back on her bed, she pressed the cool can to her forehead, trying to kill the headache before it came.  
'I meant, last time I saw him he was a vessle for Leviathons and practically falling apart. Now he's human and a hunter...'

Castiel hadnt told Micah much of him and his time as an angel or really how he came to be human but Leviathons?  
'Hes great.' Micah replied, watching Dean carefully as he stepped around to behind her. Rough hands grabbed her shoulders, rubbing them soothingly, pinching away the tight knots.  
Micah fought to hold in her sigh and the need to pull away from his grip.  
'Learnt to hunt quick and is toilet trained.' she smirked and Dean laughed, a rich genuine noise.  
'He is a good man.'

Dean paused his massaging and Micah took the chance to slip free from his grip, turning to look up at him.  
'Still not used to him being a _man_.'  
'How long did you know him while he was an angel?'  
Dean took a seat next to Micah on the bed, absently scratching at his shoulder as he thought.  
'A while. He, he saved me when I needed help the most and even for puppet with a hand up his ass he was awesome.'  
It was obvious that Dean cared for him as more of a brother than a friend, and whatever they had all been through for however long it wasnt a bond that could be broken easily, even though the frays were there.

It made Micah feel as though she was the one that was stepping over their toes, taking up the space that was hardly there for them let alone her. She had been through enough with Castiel but a few months was hardly anything to compare to a few years.

Micah glanced at Dean sideways, his own eyes glazed in thought. The heat from his skin ebbed through his layers of clothes and Micah shivered.  
No way, was she finding him attractive that much?  
Shaking her head, she pulled her hair across her face, trying to hide the blush from her cheeks when Dean turned to look at her.  
She was with Cass, she loved Cass but with Dean sitting this close, all she wanted to do was stare at him, touch him.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder and Micah forced herself not to flinch.  
'You alright?'  
Micah nodded as his hand caught her hair, hooking it over her shoulder so Dean could look straight at her.

The front door opened and Micah launched herself to her feet as Sam and Castiel entered, dropping the bags onto the bench.  
Castiels blue eyes took in Micah and Dean, who were both standing now, adjusting their hair and shirts.  
'Thanks,' Micah said, rolling her shoulder with a smile, 'feels a lot better now. You didnt tell me your brother had magic fingers.' she said to Sam, smiling at Cass as he handed her the asprin.  
Dean just chuckled snatching the pie that was handed to him and sat at the table.

Micah squeezed Castiels hand slightly as she took a mouthful of her coke, Castiel grinning but Micah could see his eyes flicking between the two of them.  
She wanted to say that it was just because he was the famous Dean Winchester, that she honestly only had eyes for him but that would be admiting guilt.  
Guilt of what?  
They hadnt done anything and yet she felt like a school girl that just had her parents walk in on her while she was helping a friend to "study".

Dean just ate his pie, carrying on as usual and Sam listened as Dean shared what they had found, Castiel shuffling to hear as well.  
'I'll go find some nails first thing tomorrow,' Dean groaned, looking at his watch, 'today.'  
'I'll come with you.' Castiel offered and Dean nodded.  
'You two can just get everything else together, we'll get this thing tomorrow night, tonight, whatever.'  
They all nodded, silently agreeing to work as a team.  
It still made Micah uncomfortable to have so many on one hunt but she knew that if it meant this thing could be smoked and children didnt have to go to bed in fear then she would do it for the rest of her life.


End file.
